1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel stilbene compound useful as an organic photoconductive material for use in electrophotography and to a process for the production thereof. The present invention is also directed to an electrophotographic photoconductor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrophotographic photoconductors include a laminate-type one in which a charge generating layer containing a charge generating pigment capable of generating charge carriers upon being irradiated with light and a charge transport layer containing a charge transport material capable of accepting and transporting the charge carriers from the charge generating layer are laminated on an electroconductive support.
A variety of charge transport materials have thus far been proposed, such as poly-N-vinylcarbazole compounds, triphenylamine compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,730), benzidine compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,496) and stilbene compounds (Japanese Published Unexamined patent applications. Nos. 58-198,425, 58-198,043, 58-189,145 and 58-190,953). As precursors for polymeric charge transport materials, dihydroxy compounds are proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,517 and Japanese Published Unexamined patent applications Nos. 1-105,260 and 3-294,251.
While the above-mentioned electrophotographic photoconductors show good characteristics, the conventional photoconductors cannot fully meet with various requirements in the electrophotographic process.